Beginnings
by Clear Hearts Grey Flowers
Summary: Do any of you remember ObsessionWithKnives? Well...this is his sister, and we put our accounts together and are reposting the stories, so..
1. Beginnings

OI!!! It's me.again. Yayness. I still don't own anything, 'cept for this fiction-y thingy. Jhonen rules all. Thanks to Johnnydepplover for giving me this idea!! *hugs her* Your really nice. Just thought you should know. Hee hee :)  
  
Anyway, I might do other chapters to this of Johnny growing up.I'm having fun imagining him in High School, with all the jocks and snobs and.*gasps* cheerleaders. If I get ok reviews, I probably will.if I remember. Heheh. Anyway, read on; I'm tired of typing, it's 11:00 PM, and I've gotta finish my homework.  
  
  
  
They were a typical family, in a typical house, in a typical neighborhood. But despite all it's normality, this particular family would have a child that would change a lot of people's lives.  
  
Or cut short - whichever.  
  
It had all started that one night.  
  
A woman, looking in her middle years, sat at a table, a pen in her hand as she stared at the crossword puzzle in front of her. Just across the room from her a man who looked slightly older sat in a large chair, reading a newspaper. Suddenly, the man looked up from his paper and gave a sort of secret smile to the woman, who smiled back.  
  
The digital clock by the woman read 11:35.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the man jumped up as a masked man entered the room. In his hand was the glint of a knife, and the only sound that pierced the night was the couple's screams.  
  
The killer smiled sadistically and walked to the door, and was about to leave when he heard footsteps. He slowly pushed himself against the opened door, standing almost invisible in the shadows.  
  
Seconds later, a small figure walked into the room, his large, dark eyes wide. He was clutching a small bear, and he looked to be about 10, at the most. He stopped dead in the door frame, wobbling slightly as he saw the two mutilated bodies that had once been his parents lying on the floor.  
  
Blood seeped into the carpet, staining it and leaving trails down their clothes, like the tears that stained the boys cheeks now as he fell to his knees next to his parents. His hand brushed against his mother's cheek, blood running down from the twisted flesh onto his hand. He slowly stood up, seeing a faint movement across the room. His lip trembling, he turned and ran into the kitchen, his hand fumbling clumsily into a drawer until his fingers closed on the hilt of a knife. He stared at the blade for a minute, then ran back into the living room.  
  
The boy was now standing in the living room in front of his parents, the knife shoved up his sleeve and unseen. The killer smirked and stepped out of the darkness, seeing it was only a child, pulling out his own knife and walking rapidly over to him. The boy stood there, making no move to run, and just as the killer raised the knife over him, he pulled out the knife from his sleeve and shoved it straight into the man's trachea. He made a small gurgling sound, falling to his knees and dropping his knife. Blood ran down his shirt, the choking noise continuing.  
  
The boy's face contorted in pure rage and pain and he shoved the knife in harder, completely severing the head from the neck. The head rolled onto the ground with a soft thud, as the boy stood up and wiped the blood off the blade. Johnny smirked at the body through his tears and kicked it in the stomach with a soft thump.  
  
"You ruined my life.one which you didn't deserve." With that, he turned and walked out of the house, into the night that would soon become his refuge. 


	2. Freshman Friday

Yay, chapter 2 is up. I think I had the most fun writing this fiction, because it's always interesting thinking up things about Johnny that no one else really knows. And besides, haven't you always wanted to see what he would do in High School??? I'll bet you have.  
  
Anyway, R&R.and I STILL don't own anything!! Go out there into the cruel world and buy a JtHM comic! Give Jhonen your souls and your money! Muah!  
  
  
  
  
  
James Madison High School was crowded every morning.  
  
Cheerleaders, jocks, punks, every species of high schooler were now walking to their lockers, or just running through the halls, trying to catch up to their stupid friends like the idiots they were.  
  
Admist the talking and laughter, a boy stood at his locker. He looked much different from most of the students, and it was apparent he was a loner and he liked it that way. He brushed back a few strands of blue hair from his face, then frowned and watched in a sort of obvious disgust as the other teenagers did what they usually do every morning. Mainly the jocks. Today was what the older, more proffesional Assholes called 'Freshman Friday', where they would torture the younger freshmens, and rip out every shred of dignity they could possibly get their hands on. Just now a sort of nerdy looking boy was being dragged down the halls by two other boys, who were laughing and sniggering towards the bathroom.  
  
Johnny sighed and took out his books, turning and walking to his first class. This was hell, but if he wanted to go anywhere in life.not that he was sure he wanted to. Just as he was about to enter the classroom, two of the star football players stood in the doorway, laughing and flirting with their girlfriends. Johnny stopped, his voice quiet. "Excuse me."  
  
The two older sophomores slowly turned and stared at him. "What do you want, freak?"  
  
Johnny's fists clenched onto his books, nearly ripping into the cover. "Quite frankly, your in the doorway, and class is about to start."  
  
The first one grinned and grabbed him by his shirt, then turned and dragged Johnny to the bathroom. "Say hello to Mr. Swirly, freak." He shoved him in a stall, but before he could do anything, Johnny kicked him hard in the stomach and pulled out a knife with a sad face on the hilt. The boy's eyes widened in shock as Johnny slammed him against a wall, and with a sadistic smile on his face, cut his tounge out and calmly dropped it into the toilet. The boy made a squealing noise in his throat, watching the blood stain the water with red. But it wasn't over yet, by far. With that, Nny shoved the boy's head in the toilet, holding it there and flushing it repeatedly. When his body stopped jerking, he turned and left the stall, wiping the blood off his knife and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
People lining the halls stared at the blood covering his clothes, but they didn't dare say anything as he opened the door and walked out of the school. 


End file.
